


You're my...

by dorkygabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Season 5 Fix-It fic, Season 5 Spoilers, bc the ideas been in my head and it was bugging me so i had to get it down, god i love season 5 and i love krolia but HHH WHY'D THEY LEAVE US ON THAT CLIFF HANGER, i got more ideas so here we go!, i guess, keith cries it out, this is me picking up from that, this is now going to be multi-chaptered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Keith realises that Krolia is his mother. The mother that left him.He has a lot of pent up feelings about this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I!! LOVE!!! KROLIA!!!!!
> 
> FINALLY, WE GET KEITHS MOM, AND KEITH ISNT ALONE ANYMORE!!!
> 
> but tbh yall, in my opinion, keiths initial reaction is gonna be ANGSTY. which is why i wrote this sjfksdjf
> 
> its v short and was written in like 10 minutes, i just had to get it down
> 
> hope you enjoy anyway!

"You're my.. mom?” Keith’s eyes widened with realisation.

Krolia nodded. “Yes.”

Keith didn’t reply. He took a step back, eyebrows knitting together as he dropped his gaze. He couldn’t decide how he should be feeling. For so, so many years, he’d thought about this moment. Not the exact circumstances, he could never have imagined that, but.. Seeing his mom again. He’d spent countless nights laying awake, imagine how it would go. All the things he’d say to her. Not all of it was good, not all of it was bad. But none of that mattered now because she’s here, and he can’t think of a word to say.

Part of him is happy, because, this is his mom. His mom that he hasn’t seen in years, that he’s always wanted a relationship with, always daydreamed about what it would’ve been like growing up with her. And now he had a chance to have a relationship with her, just like he always wanted. But.. The other part of him, was mad. This is his _mom_ , the person who abandoned him before he could even say the word. The person that gave him trust issues, leaving him to grow up alone, never trusting anyone, always pulling away so they can’t leave him like she did. The more he thought about it, the more the anger won over. He looked back up at her, eyes narrowed.

“Why did you leave me?” While his tone was predominantly angry, the hint of hurt was unmissable.

“Keith...”

“How could you have any reason that justifies abandoning your own son? Leaving him to grow up alone?”

Krolia raised an eyebrow. “Your father-”

“Is dead!” Keith suddenly yelled, tears stinging his eyes. “He died, _mom_ , but you wouldn’t know that, because you left us! I was an orphan at 6 years old! How can you justify that?”

As Keith yelled, Krolia’s eyes widened. She’d regretted leaving Keith enough as it was, but.. Knowing he grew up alone, knowing his father died… She cut off her train of thought. She couldn’t be upset right now. Her son is upset, that’s what matters. She took a step towards him, reaching out her hand, but he counteracted and took another step backwards.

“Are you going to spout some bullshit about the Blade? About leaving us for the greater good?” He scoffed. “Or maybe because you didn’t want me getting involved? Well, look at me now! Me getting involved was inevitable, you left your knife! Why couldn’t I have gotten involved _with you_?”

Krolia dropped her hand. She didn’t bother trying to say anything. He needed to get everything off his chest, and it wasn’t like he was saying anything horribly incorrect. She did abandon him. And she did regret it. She’d always hoped he’d come find her, and she was happy he did, but seeing him just made her wish she’d never left in the first place.

“I didn’t even know I was _half alien_ until a few months ago! I knew nothing about you!” This time, he walked towards her.

“Nothing!” He half heartedly punched her upper arm, tears beginning to fall. “I grew up without a mother, with only a _knife_ to let me know she even existed at all!”

“Why weren’t you there for me? Why did you leave?” He choked out a sob. He punched her again, and again, and again, yelling a ‘why?’ with each hit. The hits were hurting him more than her because of her armour, but he only stopped when he started to cry properly, clinging onto her shoulders instead of punching them, falling against her. Then, he whispered a last “why?” through his sobs, voice a lot quieter and broken this time.

Krolia felt her heart break, tears welling in her own eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, slowly kneeling down on the ground with him. She rested her chin on his head, closing her eyes, letting him cry against her chest.

“I promise, Keith, I’ll never leave you again.” She whispered, gently kissing his head.

She sat with him like that for as long as it took Keith to stop crying. And even then, he didn’t move, so she didn’t either. She just hoped that Keith would be able to forgive her so that they can move forward, and she can be there for him for the rest of his life in the ways she wasn’t before.

At some point in the next hour, Keith fell asleep. His tight grip on Krolia’s shoulders loosened and his breathing evened out. Krolia pulled her head up so she could look at him, confirming by his closed eyes and relaxed expression that he was asleep.

She smiled. He looked so peaceful. A tear then fell onto his cheek, because while his peaceful look was a blessing, it also reminded her of the last time she saw this: the night she left. She’d waited until they’d put Keith down to sleep, and she spent about an hour beside his cot before she really had to go. And her tears fell onto his cheek then, too, as she leant down to place one last kiss against his forehead. Leaving was the most painful decision she ever could’ve made. But clearly, it wasn’t painful only for her. 

She sighed, picking Keith up and placing him in the pilot seat, making sure he was in a comfortable position. She then looked out of the window and realised they’d be back at the Blade’s outpost soon enough. They could talk there. 

\--

Keith didn’t wake up before they arrived, so Krolia picked him up again and carried him back into the outpost. Kolivan was waiting for them at the door, and he furrowed his brows in worry at the sight.

“Calm down, he’s just asleep.” Krolia said in a hushed tone. “Where’s his room?” 

Kolivan nodded and lead her through the base to the room Keith was using while they were here. Krolia entered, laying him down in his bed and pulling his blanket over him. She smiled and leant down to kiss his forehead, before standing back up and turning to face Kolivan. Her smile had faded, and her expression wasn’t nearly as kind as it was a few seconds ago. 

“Your office, now.” She ordered in a tone Kolivan knew he couldn’t argue with. She’d always been like that. 

He turned around, rolling his eyes once they were out of her line of sight, and walked into his office, knowing she would be hot on his heels. Once inside, he walked over to his control panel before turning back around to look at her, crossing his arms. 

“What?” 

“You didn’t tell him.” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Why?”

“It wasn’t my place, Krolia.”

Krolia huffed. “I’m not asking why you didn’t tell him that I’m his mother. I’m asking why you didn’t tell him I was  _ alive _ .” 

“Keith is very impulsive, he acts on his feelings rather than strategy. He wouldn’t have stayed here for five minutes had I told him.” 

“So? That’s  _ his _ choice to make, Kolivan. If he wanted to find me, you should’ve let him. You should’ve given him the option. You should’ve told him.” 

“Kroli-"

“No. You  _ know  _ the one thing I asked of you was that, when he inevitably came to you, you told him I was alive. Why couldn’t you just do that?”

“He’s -”

“I’m not finished.” Krolia pointed at him. “It was bad enough you pulled me away from him. I did that because I was loyal to the Blade. I was loyal to  _ you _ . Which is why  _ you _ were the one I asked to take care of my son, and to tell him I was alive. You couldn’t even do that?” 

“Like I said, I was trying to keep him safe.” 

Krolia suddenly understood why Keith was so upset. Excuses are bullshit. “Safe? He’s a Blade, Kolivan! He’s not safe! You’ve probably let him think that he shouldn’t save anyone, that he shouldn’t-” 

She paused, remembering their time in the Galra base and the ship. Keith… He told her not to save him. Then got angry because she did. Had Kolivan and the Blade’s ideology made him believe the mission is more important than his life? She glared daggers at Kolivan. 

“How dare you.” She stepped towards him. “How  _ dare _ you let my son think he’s not worth saving.”

“You know the Blade’s way.”

Krolia laughed a bitter laugh. “The Blade’s way? The Blade’s way isn’t a good enough reason for doing that to him. He’s a boy. He’s not a Galra that’s lived through the Empire, worn down by the war, wanting to do something for it. He’s a boy who’s been thrown into a war, wanting to do all he can do, thinking he has the power to end it alone. And you took advantage of that.”

“I did no such thing. I have simply treated him the same way I would treat any Blade."

Krolia had enough. She took another step closer, and slapped him. Hard. “He’s not just ‘any Blade’! He’s my son, and he’s half human! He’s not like you!”

Kolivan reeled from the hit, before straightening back up. “Krolia, please, think about this more objectively.”

“There is nothing I’m more objective about than my son’s safety. Which clearly isn’t something you care about.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“The only thing I know right now, is that I never should’ve left Keith.” 

Without waiting for Kolivan to reply, Krolia turned on her heel and left the room, heavily breathing out. The only reason she left in the first place was because she truly believed that Kolivan would look out for Keith, take care of him, and be the one to tell him that she was out there and alive, so they could be reunited. And now, she was finding out that none of that was true. She stormed through the base back to Keith’s room, and only there did she calm down. Seeing Keith look so at peace was something she could get used to seeing. She may have missed out on his life up to this point, all the smiles, the laughter, the tears and the anger, but she was here now, and she was going to make up for lost time. 

For now, she sat down by his bed, content to stay here until he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Krolia talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this chapter just me giving the kogane family a soft backstory? yes
> 
> enjoy

A few hours later, Keith stirred. He made a quiet noise as he woke up, slowly opening his eyes. As he realised he was staring at the ceiling in his room, his heart dropped. Was it all a dream, going on the mission, meeting his mom?

“Keith, you’re awake.”

His eyes snapped over to where the voice came from. It was her. His mom. He really met her, and she was still here. He smiled, sitting up and leaning over to hug her. Krolia’s eyes blew wide, but less than a second later she hugged him back, a smile forming on her face, too.

“You’re still here.” Keith mumbled into her shoulder.

Those words pulled at Krolia’s heart. It hurt that he was worried she left again, but she hoped she could fix that. “Of course I am. I promised to never leave again, remember?”

Keith pulled away from the hug. “Why are we in my room?”

“You fell asleep before we came back, so I brought you here.”

Keith hummed in acknowledgement, but then fell quiet. He suddenly felt awkward. He hasn’t had a mom all his life, and now he was realising, he had no clue how to act around her. Luckily, she seemed to pick up on it, and lead the conversation on before the silence got even more awkward.

“So,” She got up so she could sit on the bed instead of the floor. “I guess I should explain.”

Keith had shuffled a little to give her room, now sitting cross legged with his blanket still draped over his lap. “Yeah.”

Krolia took a second to organise her thoughts, before looking at Keith. “I know you don’t want to hear excuses, because I know they don’t help. But I’ll tell you what happened.”

Keith just nodded, so she continued on.

“I came to Earth by accident. I was on a mission, but my ship malfunctioned, so I had to crash land on the nearest planet. I landed in some desert, and I was unconscious for a while. The first thing I saw when I came to was your dad, looking down at me. Naturally, I went into action, jumping out of my ship and tackling him to the ground.”

She laughed a little. “But once I realised he wasn’t trying to hurt me, I let him up. And he.. Was really kind. He helped me move my ship, and then let me stay in his house. He explained to me that Earth probably wouldn’t be kind to me if they found me, so I stayed with him, and he offered to help me fix my ship. Between me and you, he sucked at it.”

Admittedly, Keith smiled a little. Hearing more about his dad was nice, and from the way she was speaking, she really liked him. It was sweet to know that his parents did have a loving relationship.

“Somewhere along the line, I stopped caring about my ship so much. I wanted to stay, on Earth, and with your father. Even though I couldn’t really show my face, the desert was safe. He showed me around, telling me all about Earth. Getting to know your dad was amazing, and the look on his face as I told him about space was priceless. And then later on… You came about. It was the happiest time of my life. Your dad loved you, I loved you, and your dad and I loved each other. Things were good.”

Keith’s smile fell, at that point. If things were so good… “What changed?”

“I still worked on my ship from time to time. And eventually, it was functioning again. But this was after you were born, so even with a functioning ship, I had no intention to leave. Until.. Kolivan contacted me.”

“Kolivan?”

Krolia nodded. “Yeah. He wanted me to come back. He blabbered on about some mission that was extremely important, and I was the only Blade fit for the job.”

“Was it…?”

“The Warlord Ranveig mission, yes. I didn’t go straight away. I was conflicted, because now you were in my life, staying with you was all I wanted to do. It was horrible to think about leaving you..”

“So why did you?” Keith’s voice cracked as he spoke.

Krolia frowned. “I thought about it for a while. If Kolivan managed to contact my ship, it could have escalated to.. Less friendly Galra finding out about Earth. The only thing I wanted to do was keep you safe. If that meant me leaving, and doing all I could to help take down the Galra Empire to make sure that they never found Earth, I.. I knew I had to do it.”

She placed her hand on Keith’s. He almost wanted to pull his hand away, but he didn’t.

“I left, because I thought your father would be able to take care of you. I’m sorry.. I never thought..” She cleared her throat. “I also asked Kolivan to look out for you.”

“But, Kolivan wasn’t on Earth.”

“No.. But, I left my knife. It might be selfish, but I really wanted you to find me one day. So I left the knife as a clue. So that, when you found out what it meant, you had the choice if you wanted to find me or not. But that didn’t work out.”

“What do you mean? You’re here with me.”

“Yes, but, you didn’t know it was me you were coming to see. I asked Kolivan to tell you the knife was mine, and that I was alive, but.. I guess he didn’t.”

“Oh.” Keith sighed. He’d been angry. He was angry that she left him, and that she hadn’t bothered to find him. But.. It made sense, now. She genuinely was trying to keep him safe. And more than that, she knew there was a chance he might have not wanted to see her, and she did all she could to give him that option.

Krolia looked at him with a soft gaze. “I don’t expect you to forgive me, Keith, I kno-”

Keith cut her off by lunging over to hug her again. As much as he’s never been a hugging person, this was his mom. He’d never got to hug her, not that he could remember, and her hugs were so nice. He was probably going to give her as many hugs as he could.

“Of course I forgive you, mom.”

At the word ‘mom’, Krolia’s eyes welled with tears, and she hugged him tighter. “Thank you, Keith. I thought about you every quintant I was gone. Seeing you again is all I’ve ever wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? making Krolia the softest women in the galaxy? you know it
> 
> krolia loves her son so much and no one can take that away from me
> 
> djfdskfj anyway i hope yall liked that!!! 
> 
> comments and kudos would be super appreciated <3
> 
> (edit: ive decided to mark this as completed bc, even though i had more ideas and more things written, i dont think im going to continue it and it seems like a nice place to leave it anyway!)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that!
> 
> tbh, i think after that, keith would be okay bc he got all his main feelings out ya kno, and he'd listen to her side of the story and be all 'of course i forgive you, you're my /mom/' and they go forward and form a proper mother/son relationship and get to do all the stuff keith missed out on growing up
> 
> and when keith tells her that he got kicked out of school for punching his teachers eye out, she high-fives him
> 
> anyway i cant wait for june to come and for the canon version of this to ruin me!
> 
> comments and kudos would be super appreciated <3
> 
> (edit: im going to continue this!! as you can tell, ive added to this chapter, and I'll be adding more chapters soon)


End file.
